Gale and Prim Pov 1st Hunger Games
by Bellesong
Summary: Written in 1st person from mainly Gale and Prim's pov when Katniss is sent to her 1st Hunger Games. How does Gale react when he see's Katniss and Peeta together as an item? How does Prim cope watching her sister possibly at her death bed inside the arena?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just like to say that this is my first fan fiction so please review. It may not be the best thing you've ever read, but if you don't review I don't know what's wrong! Also review if you want more so I know there is a point for me to carry on.**

Gale POV

_Reaping day today._ I thought to myself with distaste, as I cautiously scurried across the scruffy field separating District 12 and the woods; being careful not to be seen. I crawled under the hidden gap in the 'electrified' fence with ease. After all, it wasn't the first time I had snook into the woods illegally. I was a hunter, the provider for my family- it was my job. Without the game I caught in the woods, my family would starve and that knowledge outweighed all the consequences of getting caught.

However, today I wasn't going hunting. Today was the reaping, the day where all the boys and girls age 12-18 were entered into a draw to decide who which two children would become the tributes who took part in this year's Hunger Games. Games where people watched children fight till the death just for entertainment. That the sick, twisted, sadistic people from Capital enforce to remind the people of Panem that they are powerless against them.

No. Today I had come into the woods to get away from it all. To meet with Katniss, she's my hunting partner, as well my best friend and just enjoy whatever time we have left together in the off chance that one of us got picked. Katniss isn't like other girls in the Seam. She's hard, she'll fight for what she wants and she's amazing with a bow and arrow. Not quite as good as myself, I must say but well... good for girl.

Now deep in the woods I don't have to be as careful about being seen or what I say. As the only people who could see my now would be animals or hunters themselves. It's a huge relief to not have to keep looking over your shoulder every five minutes or to have to hold your tongue like you do back home. If some of the officials heard some of the things me and Katniss say out here we'd be arrested, whipped or beat a hundred times over! I quickly climb up the grassy hills using to foot and hand holes as I usually do up to our place. I have climbed there so many times I'm sure I could do it blind folded, although I wouldn't actually try in case I slipped._ What would Katniss do without me if I did? _I thought wryly already knowing the answer. She'd carry on, she's a fighter always had been, always will be.

I pull myself up onto the rocky ledge with the dazzling views of the valley whilst also being protected from unwanted eyes by a thicket of berry bushes, lean against a massive bolder covered with ivy and begin to wait. Fortunately, Katniss doesn't make me wait long as within a few minutes I see the familiar braid of dark hair and friendly smile as she pulls herself up onto the ledge.

"Hey Catnip," I say using my old pet name for her, "Look what I shot." I hold up a loaf of freshly made bread I traded at the Bakery earlier with one of my arrows slicking out of it.

She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Hey Gale." She leans forward gently taking the loaf out of my hands and smells the freshness of it where the arrow had punctured the crust. "Mmm still warm, what did it cost you?" She asks inquisitively.

"Just a squirrel. Think the man was feeling sentimental this morning. Even wished me luck."

"Well, we all feel a little closer today don't we?" She says sarcastically with the same bitter tone I use when talking about Games. "Prim left us a cheese." She says whilst reaching into her bag to pull out the goat's cheese her younger sister had made for us, from the goat me and Katniss had bought at the Hob and given to her as a birthday present years earlier.

I smiled at the thought. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast."

"Ohhh, I almost forgot," I blurt out mimicking Effie Trinket capital accent. "Happy Hunger Games!" I turn and pluck two berries of the edible bush that surrounded us. "And may the odds—" I begin whilst carefully throwing one of the berries in a high arc to Katniss.

"—be _ever_ in your favour." She finished catching the berry carefully in her mouth. We both sat laughing for a moment knowing that it wasn't funny but laughing anyway. The alternative to laughing was crying or screaming or being scared senseless but neither of us could do fear, we were too stubborn so instead we joked about it. Trying to keep thoughts of the Games out of our heads.

We both sit in silence while we begin preparing our little 'feast', both to wrapped up in our own individual thoughts. I slice the bread and spread Prim's soft goat's cheese over all the slices, carefully placing a leaf of basil on each while Katniss strips the bushes of their berries. The weather is wonderful today. Not too hot, not too cold. The clear sky above us is a beautiful pale blue; everything is silent all except gentle breeze in the background. It couldn't be more peaceful. It was just a shame what lay ahead.

"We could do it, you know." I mutter breaking the silence.

"What?" Asks Katniss curiously.

"Leave the District. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it." I say. Silence. Katniss doesn't answer so I add hastily. "If we didn't have so many kids." I sigh referring to our families, our brothers and sisters that we both looked out for.

"I never want to have kids." Says Katniss abruptly, not agreeing to my proposal but not disagreeing either.

"I might. If I didn't live here."

"But you do." She snaps.

"Forget it." I say exasperated with the entire conversation.

We didn't talk much for the rest of the day. Neither of us in the mood, both to stubborn to be the first to speak. On the way home we visit the Hob, the black market that operates in an abandoned warehouse that one held coal. However, when they came up with a more efficient transportation system the Hob slowly took it over. We sell half our greens to Greasy Sae, the bony old woman who sells bowls of hot soup. She drives a hard bargain and to be fair we probably would do better elsewhere but we try to keep on good terms with her as she can be counted on to buy pretty much everything and anything. After our detour to the Hob we make a quick trip to the back door of the mayor's house and sell off half our strawberries knowing he has a particular fondness for them and that he always pays fairly.

Eventually, we split the spoils of our days work and head home.

"See you in the square." Says Katniss.

"Wear something nice." I answer flately.


	2. Chapter 2

Gale POV

When I get home, I see the typical frenzied mess, created by my younger brother and sisters as my mother runs around chasing them, trying to get them to stop. Which as per usual, isn't going to well for my mother. I took of my brown suede leather hunting boots and placed them high out of reach from my siblings- I wasn't taking any chances. No sooner had I placed my game bag in the kitchen for my mother to sort through later, had I been jumped on by my four year old younger sister Posy.

"Gale! Don't go! Don't go!" She wailed with her arms tightly wrapped me. Posy doesn't yet understand fully what the reaping is about- but even four years olds aren't shielded from the broadcasts. In her four short years she has seen the gore of the games enough to understand that the reaping is just the beginning of it all.

"I can't Posy. I have to go but I promise you- I will come back, I promise you I won't get chosen." I reassured her, knowing that what I'd said wasn't strictly true. I could still get chosen and if I did I would have to go but it was better to tell her that than have her worrying about me.

"And Rory?" She asked.

"Yes of course and Rory, now go get ready sweetheart we can't be late." I answered soothingly watching her run out of the room to mother.

Out of our family it was only me and Rory that were eligible for the Hunger Games. I was eighteen so this would be my last time in the draw where as Rory was only twelve so it would be his first. However, for this time at least Rory was as safe as houses, even if he did get picked. There was no way I would watch him become a tribute to these sadistic games; over my dead body! I would even volunteer to take his place without a moment's hesitation. Fortunately, Posy and Vick were both too young for the reaping so that was two less people to worry about.

"Gale the tub's full of water, get a bath you stink of sweat." Called Hawthorne my mother in her usual tact.

"Thanks Mum." I replied walking to the wash room.

I stepped out of the bath tub- if you could call it that considering it was basically just an over sized metal bowl and wrapped myself up in one of mother's dry towels. After drying off I scrub the dirt from underneath my nails and put on my best set of clothes. Black cotton trousers, a white dress shirt that used to belong to my father before he died in the mining accident years earlier and a grey fitted waist coat which ironically was way too big on me considering it was meant to be fitted.

"Gale, are you ready? We're going." Called mother

"Coming." I yell back finishing tying my left shoe. Considering we live three minutes away from the square, how mother thought we could be late was beyond belief.

I raced out of the door and caught up with my family in moments. It wasn't hard as they weren't particularly in a rush to get there, so as you can guess they weren't going very fast either. Well, it's not surprising they were dragging their feet I don't think anyone wanted to leave home today. Correction, I know.

Me and Rory signed in and we were quickly herded into pens, that soon filled with children of relevant ages. Seen as I was eighteen I was standing at the back pen looking forward towards the stage. Katniss being sixteen and all was somewhere in the middle, while Rory and her younger sister Prim who was also only just eligible for the games stood at the front with all the other twelve year olds.

My attention is draw towards the temporary stage. It holds three chairs, a podium and two large glass balls, one for boys, one for girls. Everyone waits in anticipation for the reaping to begin, knowing that as soon as it's over everyone will celebrate, except for the two families of the tributes. The families whose lives are about to be torn apart depending on who gets pulled out of the two glass balls.

Up on the stage two of the three seats I notice are now taken by Mayor Undersee and the infamous Effie Trinket (not). They both keep giving each other worried glares. _I wonder if it has to do with the third empty seat_. I thought quietly to myself. _More than likely. _As the town clock strikes two, the temporary look of concern is washed of the mayor's face as he steps forward to the podium and begins to read the history of Panem. Including the rebel rebellion against it. I look around to the anxious eighteen year olds that surround me. Nobody was really listening as the mayor continues listing all the natural disasters etc, they all just wanted him to pull out two names and be done with it. To get it out of the way. It was the same every year.

"It is a time for both repentance and thanks." Intoned the mayor blandly. Gale could tell that it was as hard for him to say this knowing that he too, had a daughter in the running; that he too wanted to get it over and done with just as much as everyone else. Desperately, hoping that it wasn't his child. He then begins reading District 12's past winners list. Fortunately that list didn't take too long as we have only ever had two. It was this precise moment that, Haymitch Abernathy, our only currently living victor decided to stumble onto the stage. Drunk.

The mayor looks distressed. Probably because he knows this is all being broadcast live around Capital and right know we are the laughing stock of it. It's around this time the mayor invites Effie Trinket to the podium for the draw, trying to distract the camera's from Haymitch. "What was she wearing?" I heard one of the boys in the crowd near me say. That got most of the people who were in hearing distance stifling a laugh. It was true; she did look ridicules with her pinkish hair, scary white smile and spring green suit.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds _ever_ be in your favour!" Said Effie Trinket in her usual eccentrically high voice. I turn to scan the crowds searching for Katniss, trying to catch her eye. She must have had the same thought as me, I realise as I see the familiar brown eyes boring into my own. When I see her, I notice that for the first time she looked faint and fragile and nothing like the strong, fearless Katniss I knew from the woods. I wanted to whisper to her,_ It'll be alright, _to reassure her it will, but there was no point, we were too far part. Instead I settled for a smile, I did consider a wink but decided it wasn't appropriate at this moment in time.

"Ladies first." Squeals Effie with what sounds_ like_ excitement. She reaches her hand into the left glass ball and mixes it up deciding which one to pull out. It's now that everyone's stomachs begin to churn over. I could feel the faint sensation of butterfly's flying around the insides of my stomach and it wasn't even time for my draw. _Not Katniss..._ I thought to myself- prayed to myself... _Please not Katniss..._

Effie Trinkets perfectly manicured fingertips close over a single piece of paper. This is the one. The name of the child who is about to be sent to the slaughter house while all of the Districts watch helplessly. I hear the crowd of people take a collective breath while the paper unfolds into Effie's hands.

"It's Primrose Everdeen." She calls out to the cameras. _Not Prim._ I gasp. Although, we were not directly related it still stung, I had always viewed her as another one of my younger siblings, my younger sister and even though she wasn't- she was Katniss's. I look to see Katniss response; she looks like she's going to collapse. I thought to myself in horror as I felt myself moving towards her ready to catch her if needed. That's when she stepped forward and yelled.

"I volunteer!"


	3. Chapter 3

Prim's POV

**Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat**. Pounded my heart as Effie Trinket reached her hand into the girl's glass ball and selected the piece of paper that would possibly mean the end to someone stood in the square of District 12's life. My heart was in my mouth- just like that of those around me. I couldn't breathe. This was my first time in the reaping and it was scaring the life out of me.

The concentration on Effie Trinkets face was laughable. She was playing up to the camera's that filmed her, over emphasising the turn of her arm as she mixed up the names more and more inside the bowl, silently begging to be moved up to a better District. Effie's movements were slow and deliberate, building up the tension as she unfolded the paper. Not that she needed to. The atmosphere was that tense you could cut it with a knife. That's when Effie announced it. The words that split the ground beneath my feet.

"Primrose Everdeen."

I felt a spotlight flick on to me from above my head and it was then that it sunk in. I was one of District 12's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. I didn't know what to do. I felt like crying, screaming, collapsing, shouting but I couldn't do anything- I was frozen. I knew the cameras were filming me now and that I should probably take my place on stage but I... but everything had stopped.

I turned and saw Katniss looking at me. Her face was blank but I'd known her long enough to know she was devastated. She was frozen in a trance just like I was moments before. I turned back around away from Katniss and took a step forward slowly willing my legs to take me towards the stage. That's when I heard it.

"I volunteer!" Yelled someone behind me. I didn't even need to look to know it was Katniss. Only she would do this.

"No!" I screamed as she walked past me without even looking back in my direction. I was about to run after her but strong arms grabbed me from behind and stopped me. I thrashed around trying to free myself but it was no good. Gale was to strong. "No!" I tried to scream again but the words came out little more than a whisper.

"I'm so sorry Prim. I really am." Replied Gale into my hair as I buried my face into his shirt and started crying, only to find that I couldn't stop.

"Shh Prim, it's going to be ok."Whispered Gale soothingly into my ear as Katniss took her place on stage.

"It's all going to be ok." That was the moment that reality kicked in. It was not going to be ok. It would never be just _ok._


	4. Chapter 4

Gale's POV

I watched Katniss walk to the stage in front of the justice building and felt a kick to my stomach, winding me painfully. However, it didn't make any difference; I couldn't breathe long before Prim barged her leg into me. I knew that truthfully it wasn't surprising that Katniss had volunteered. There was no way with her knowing what she did about the games and her having seen different versions of previous broadcasts, that she would have let Prim become a part of it. Katniss would rather die than to ever put Prim in danger.

No matter how much Prim struggled in my arms I knew I couldn't let her go. It would only hurt Katniss further and right now she needed to appear strong if she had any chance of coming home. I glanced back at the stage. There was some confusion about the rules for volunteering, seen as it hardly ever happens in District 12 as most people view volunteers as people with a suicide wish. In the end they had to allow it.

Effie Trinket continues the reaping by asking. "So what's your name?" In attempt to break the silence.  
"Katniss Everdeen." Replies Catnip indifferently as if bored by the whole thing.  
"Ohhh I bet that was your sister!" Says Effie brainlessly, "Can't let her steal all the limelight now can we?" She jokes making nobody laugh.

For a while nothing happens, Katniss stands on the stage looking into the crowd but not making eye contact with anyone while a prolonged silence takes place. I knew Katniss was hating every second. To everyone else she looked unfazed by the reaping, her face blank, clear of all emotion but I knew different. It was just a mask and once you looked past that you could read her like a book. She was terrified, but desperately trying to hold it together for her family and the cameras trying not to make herself out to be a target for the other tributes. Suddenly something changed throughout the crowd. All of a sudden the atmosphere went from the hostile- we do not agree, to sympathy, to respect and admiration. Someone, somewhere in the crowd, held up the hand gesture traditionally used in District 12 to show respect and before long everyone was doing it. Showing Katniss that we cared. It was beautiful. The hint of a smile formed on Katniss's face at the sight of it.

However, beautiful moments like this don't last long, as this was when Haymitch decided to stager across the stage and shout to the cameras. "I like this kid... she's got... Spunk. Yes, Spunk... more than you... more than you!" The crowd gasped. _Was this a direct insult to Capital?_ It sounded like it, Haymitch could have got himself into so much trouble by saying this- had he not passed out and fell of the stage as soon as he had finished saying it. Making District 12 the laughing stock... _again._

"Okay..." Mumbled Effie, obviously unaware that she was still micked as see blushed slightly after saying it. "Time for the gentlemen's draw." She said desperately trying to draw the reaping to a close

She reached her hand into the second glass ball but rather than prolonging the drawing like she had done before, she simply sunk her hand in amongst the names and pulled one out. I was still so numb at the thought of losing Katniss that I didn't even bother praying for it not to be my name called out. In fact if it was me, I wouldn't care. At least then I could protect Katniss and make sure that she got home.

"And the lucky gentlemen is... Peeta Mellark!"

_No such luck._ I thought to myself. _I could volunteer. _Was my second thought after the name being called, but I was brought back to reality by little Prim continuing to thrash around in my arms. No. Katniss would hate me for that. I then remembered my promise to Posy. No, I couldn't do that to my family or hers. So instead I turned around as the crowd began dispersing, carried Prim over to her mother and rejoined my family- but not before whispering to Prim; struggling to keep my voice even.

"Tell her to try to come home. Tell her I'll miss her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took longer for me to update**** I have been kind of busy recently. (With my maths Gcse yesterday and forgotten overdue homework! Opps.) Anyway, enjoy.**

Prim's POV

After the reaping I watched Katniss and her District partner, a boy called Peeta Mellark, be lead off the temporary stage and into the Justice building out of sight. Gale carried me to mother without a word, by now his fancy dress shirt was soaked through with my tears and by tomorrow, I knew his arms would be covered in bruises from trying to restrain me. Under normal circumstances, I would have been embarrassed about how I had reacted in front of Gale. Small children have tantrums- not twelve year olds; but these were no normal circumstances. My sister had possibly. No. _Definitely,_ saved my life by volunteering but by doing so she could have thrown away her own.

Katniss is stronger than me; there was no doubt about that. Out of the two of us, she would stand more of a chance of surviving the Hunger Games but even so, if I could turn back time and stop her from stepping forward I would.

Feeling sheepish at having broken down in Gale's arms I muttered a quick thanks to him as he carried me but if he heard he didn't show any sign of it. I realised from his silence that it must be hurting him too. He and Katniss were close, hunting partners, best friends even. They spent hours together in the woods, hunting and talking, from the amount of time they spent together he must have got to know her pretty well, which was probably why he was devastated at the prospect of losing her. As they all were.

She dreaded seeing the reaction of her mother. When she and Katniss had found out about the loss of her father, her mother had simply just stopped. She didn't go to work, she didn't talk, me and Katniss had to practically force feed her most of the time. It was because of this that Katniss had to step up and become in a way the head of the family, the provider for us. Who knows, if she hadn't thought of hunting in the woods we could have easily starved and then there would be one less family in District 12. "District 12 a place where you can starve to death in safety." Was what Katniss always said mockingly but the irony of it was that it was true. District 12 was perfectly safe so in way you could expect starve in safety.

Gale put me down a few feet away from my mother, as I turned away from him to make my way to her he gently pulled me back and said with his voice just barely more than an whisper.

"Tell her to try to come home. Tell her I'll miss her."

"I will." I croak back to him, yet again on the verge of tears. Gale bends down to level my height and wraps his arms around me in thanks, before he leaves me and returns to his own family.

Me and my mother make our way through the remaining crowds and towards the Justice building where Katniss was taken. It is traditional for the chosen tributes to spend an hour in the Justice saying goodbye to the family and friends that visit them. _How many visitors Katniss would get? _I wondered to myself, while we were being lead through the lavish corridors of the justice building by a peacekeeper and directed to the small room where Katniss was waiting. We entered the plush carpeted room and found Katniss sitting on one of the expensive velvet chairs stroking the armrest with her fingers. Velvet is expensive, so to see a chair covered with it was both rare and a sign of wealth. I realised that it was probably from Capital and then understood the begrudging look on her face as she looked at it.

"Katniss—" I began but tears choked my words from my throat so I couldn't continue. Katniss got up and pulled me to her and began stroking my hair to calm me like she used to. Whispering soft words to me while I let out my tears. "Shh little duck... it's going to be ok... it will, I promise you... shh." She says so soothingly that I almost feel myself believe her. Katniss is like that. Although, she seems strong and tough on the outside, I knew that on the inside she was a soft, gentle person that truly cares about people. I know because she's like that with me. After father's death, she really stepped up to the mark, providing for the family through the worst months. The months where we only just had enough money and food to get by, but at the same time she always put my or our mother's needs before her own. If I was hungry and there was only enough food for one, then she would always go without so that me or our mother could eat.

"Ok now listen. Prim when I'm gone don't sign up for tesserae, it isn't worth it, you and mother can get by selling your goats milk and by mothers apothecary business. Gale will supply the herbs you need. If your careful then this should be enough to get you through—"

"Katniss don't talk like that." I interrupt defensively, understanding why she was telling us this. She didn't think she would be coming home from the games. "You _can _do it."

Katniss took no notice of what I had said and carried on talking from where she left off. "Mother, also when I'm gone don't clock out on Prim. She will need you; you will be the only family she will have, you have to be able to look after her for me."

"Katniss listen to me!" I yelled to stop her going on and on listing all the pointless instructions that she wouldn't give us if she through she was coming back. "You've_ got_ to _try_ to come back. _Please_- promise me you will _at least try_!" I cry.

Seeing my devastation she agrees and promises me that she will try, _for me_, but I know her better. She had already given up. She thought there was no way she was coming home; however, what hurt me the most was the thought that- realistically- she could come home. It wasn't a lost cause! All she had to do was try- but at the moment it was as if she had, had all the life sucked out of her and as if in her mind these were her final goodbyes. She had to snap out of it. She had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'd** **like to apologise for not updating sooner- I get lazy in term time. Anyway I'd also like to thank everyone who has added me to their alert list or reviewed. (You guys rock) On with the story...**

Gale's POV

Time slowed all around me. All my movements; my vision; my thoughts, everything seemed to take ten times as long as it should have. Nothing mattered to me anymore, it was as if all the emotion I had tried to hold back whilst constraining Prim was about to leak out.

_Not now..._ I pleaded to myself desperately as I was within sight of my family. They couldn't see me like this- but I needed _desperately_ to let it out. All the pain and grief was stirring deep inside threatening to blow at any second. _Breath, _I instructed, _not here._

Posy turned away from mother when she saw me through the crowd and ran towards me before hugging me tightly. I tried to hug her back, I honestly did, but I couldn't. I just didn't have it in me. Instead I crouched down to her height and picked her up in my arms and burrowed my face into her dark soft brown hair. Hiding the grim expression that had crept across my face.

"I told you I'd be ok." I whispered to her quietly.

"What about Katniss?" She asked sadly, while I settled her back onto her feet. I couldn't answer. It was as if my heart had been torn out. Katniss and Posy had been friends. Occasionally, when mother was in town looking for work she and I would babysit the younger kids. Katniss was Posy's hero; she adored her and wanted to be just like her_. Now that may never happen_, I sighed.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know... Let's just go home." I mutter sadly. My mother's hands find my shoulders and she gives them a soft squeeze before turning me to face her. Silently, she gives me a sad smile accompanied by a knowing look with her trademark Seam brown eyes, before whispering to me. "Go see her."

"I can't." I trying to keep my voice even and tears off my cheeks.

"That wasn't a suggestion that was an order." Replied mother more forcefully.

"It'll make it worse."

"You might regret _not_ going." She says softly not adding, '_if she doesn't come back,' _however but still implying it.

"Ok." I whispered. "Will you be ok getting back?"

"Yes, now go. She won't have much time left." At that I turned and ran. Barging through the crowd, probably having knocked someone over but not caring to stop and check. Anyway, I didn't have much time. Tributes were only given an hour to say goodbyes and it had already been forty minutes since she was taken to the Justice building, meaning we had twenty minutes together at best. _What was I going to say? I still hadn't told her. _

I reached the Justice building breathing heavily and demanded to see Katniss Everdeen. A peacekeeper I didn't recognise lead me to the room where she was and I was left to wait another five minutes for my turn. I paced impatiently up and down the corridor, with my feet dragging behind me on the soft plush red carpet that carpeted the building. Five minutes later, Madge leaves the room, holding the door open for me as I enter. I give a quick nod of thanks that she returns before leaving the way she had come.

Once inside the room I walk up to Katniss and trap her inside my arms in a warm embrace, unwilling to ever let her go.

"Do you think you have a chance?" I asked to break the ice, willing her to tell me that she thought she had every chance in the world and that she was certain that she would come home. But she didn't just like I knew she wouldn't.

"No. Not at all. I've promised Prim I'll try but..." She broke off.

"But?" I prompted.

"I'm not a killer! I can't and I won't."

"You're a hunter you can." I reassured.

"That's different."

"No, it's not. Hunters are survivors- as are you and if you don't want to kill then play the defence rather than offense and let the others do that for you."

"Ok." She sighed.

"But whatever you do make sure you get your hands on a bow- it's your only chance, even if you have to make one _get a bow._"

"Will there even be any wood? What if there is none?"

"More than likely there will be at least _some_ remember the year when the arena was an ice wasteland, and all the tributes died from cold. That year was boring for the Capital so I don't think they want a repeat."

"I suppose." She replied thoughtfully.

The door swung open and two peacekeepers came in each grabbing one of my arms, forcefully dragging me out the room. _I still hadn't told her_, I panicked. "Katniss remember I—" I blurted out while being dragged out. However, the door slammed in my face before I could finish. _I love you..._I thought sadly, finishing the sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I just thought that because no one was** **reviewing ****no one was ****reading****. Moral of the story- Review!**

Gales POV

The peacekeepers grappled his shoulders forcing Gale out of the Justice Building and violently threw him out into the town square. _What was that for?_ He thought angrily clenching his fists ready for a fight. _I was leaving! For God's sake– I didn't even get to say goodbye..._ Gale bit his lip and breathed deeply trying to calm himself. He had to say goodbye. He had to– or he would forever regret it should she not come home_. Where Katniss would be going now? _Think an hour after the reaping for goodbyes then... _the train wave to the Capital camera's before leaving! If I run straight to the station I might just make it..._Thought Gale desperately holding onto the hope of one last chance of to say goodbye.

Gale scrambled to his feet and ran clumsily over the cobbled floor of the square as fast as he could. Almost tripping numerous times Gale pushed through the crowded streets pushing past families celebrating their children not being chosen in the reaping, pushing past the celebrations which had Katniss not been chosen they both would have attended together. The sad thing was that in previous years Gale had always enjoyed the aftermath of the reaping, the relief, the celebration, he never really fully understood the true state of despair the families left behind felt. Until now that is.

Frantically running around corners and down roads, Gale neared the station but as he did the crowds got thicker and refused to budge. The noise was deafening. It was as if the whole town had turned up to wish Katniss goodbye. He wasn't even aware she had that many friends. _Wait. Peeta._ They had probably all come to wish _him_ good luck. That's why- everyone loved Peeta. Popular, funny, kind, considerate. Not that Gale actually knew Peeta personally that's just what Gale had heard from the way the all girls talked about him.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Roared the crowd trying to get each of their attention.

While Peeta stood on the station platform with tears visibly rolling down his cheeks, Katniss stood looking anywhere but the crowd in front of her. _Trying to look strong in front of the cameras._ Thought Gale._ Trying not to stand out as an easy target. Clever. _He realised as he saw through her indifferent mask that cloaked the horror from those unaware of how to look through it._ She looks like an animal being cornered._ He mused_. Looking for escape_.

"Katniss!" He called out as he neared the front of the station. "Katniss!" He cried out again but she didn't even look in his direction. She couldn't hear him over the others. "Katniss it's Gale- look at me- look at me." He pleaded his voice threatening to crack. "Katniss I love you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs causing a few sympathetic glances from those around him. She still didn't hear him. "Katniss I- " Began Gale but he cut off at the end. She had already got on the train.


	8. Chapter 8

Gale

Solemnly Gale pushed past the fast dispersing crowds of the station towards the lesser packed streets. Everyone else would leave the station; go home and celebrate with their families- some drinking way too much and sleeping until the aftermath of the reaping was over. Others would try to keep themselves busy and just be thankful that it wasn't their child that had been chosen. But all of them knew it was wrong.

It was just that no one had the power to do anything about it. The Capital was just to strong. Full stop- end of discussion. Rebelling alone would be unless. To even stand a chance it would take all twelve districts. That was the thought that ate at Gale late into the night. If he could just do something... But who would listen to him? He retorted. He was just an eighteen year old guy that to anyone else would barely class as an adult. If he was to rebel there would need to be order. There would need to be someone who people looked up. A face to of the rebellion. Truthfully Gale knew it could never be him. But if not him who?

Rain began to find his exposed skin and before long it was pouring it down. What was he doing? Katniss was being taken away from him to the 74th hunger games, possibly to her death, he hadn't admitted his feelings for her and now it was all too late. Why was he even thinking about rebellion at a time like this? How could he?

Prim

Prim and her mother didn't want to leave the justice building when their time was up, but in the end they had to- they were forced to. At least they would get to see Katniss again when she left at the station. But after that... Well who knew what would happen?

Hot tears ran down her soft cheeks. Prim quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. At the station they wouldn't be able to talk to her so this was possibly the last time she would ever talk to her sister... The lump in her throat rose again. No. She told herself. She couldn't cry again. Not yet.

She had already wasted enough time. She and her mother had to get to the station. They had to get to a place where they would be seen by Katniss should she look for them. God- why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she have just let me go like any other person would do? But Prim knew why. It was the same reason she would rather be sent to the games herself than have Katniss killed. Love. Beneath her stubborn ways; Prim knew Katniss would jump in front of a moving bullet- without even hesitating, if it meant saving her. And Prim knew that she would do the same in return if the roles were reversed. A sisters love. Whereas beauty is only skin deep: love is forever. A sisters love even fiercer.

Prim ran along crowded streets away from the justice building, towards the station dragging her mother behind her. Right now only one thing mattered. Katniss. Everything and everyone else would have to wait.

Prim could see straight away by Katniss's indifferent expression that she was worried. She just hoped with all her heart that she would try. Try to stay alive, try to survive if not for herself then for everyone back home.

This is it. Possibly the last time I'll ever see her... And she couldn't even bring herself to look at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Message Body**

Prim pov

The next few days were the worst... And yet everything in district 12 just carried on as normal! I couldn't believe how many people just go into work the next day and carry on when to me everything felt like it was falling apart.

For the first few days after in school teachers and pupils just kept coming up to me saying a variety of the following, 'I'm so sorry prim...' or 'Don't worry Prim can look after herself...' They would all give me those sympathetic eyes that told me that half of them already written her off. I mean as much as I would love, with all my heart, for Katniss to come home alive, the odds aren't exactly in her favour. District 12 hasn't had a victor in twenty four years and with Haymitch as our tributes mentor... It's no wonder they have written her off.

I felt the familiar tugging as if someone had my heart in their hand and was s squeezing it with all their might. It had become a familiar accurance over the last couple of days, but I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Not here. Not today.

Why not today? You ask? It's because today is the day the Capital airs the parade to the districts. The parade being the one that marches the two tributes from each district, around the Capital square showing them off to the viewers at home so they can start making bets on the winner. And seen as my sister is one of those tributes, I get a front row seat in front of the tv screen that will show the students all the events of the Hunger Games as it unfolds.

I can feel my hands shaking. I haven't seen Katniss since she got on the train almost a week ago, but she hasn't left my thoughts since...  
"Alright class, quieten down now please, the parades about to begin." Exclaimed Mr Flatly to rowdy class, before offering a sympathy glance at Prim who was sitting on the front row hunched forward. Poor kid...

The shaking of my hands was uncontrollable, they just refused to stop moving, in the end I had to fold them into my chest and leant forward to stop anyone from seeing. There was no way I was missing this now. In that moment I thought of both my mother and Gale. Were they both feeling like this? Were they even watching the parade? I had to bite my lip just to stop me turning into a blubbering wreck. Stop it, save those thoughts for later- she's almost on I told myself as I watched a girl and a boy pass in the float that was somehow meant to represent district 10.

The girl was quite small and supposedly the same age as me: twelve. That could have easily been me standing there against all the other tributes, all of them older, all of them stronger, that could have been me hopelessly out matched. And I knew something else. It was because of all those facts that Katniss would find it very hard to harm her; should she have to.  
The girls name was Rue, I never caught her last name.

Eleven's float came and went, leaving everyone in the classroom leaning forward in anticipation. District twelve's float was next. _My sister..._

I felt a hand slip into my own and I quickly turned to the left to see a pair of solemn brown eyes boring into my own. Rory Hawthorn gave me a small nod before turning back towards the screen. _It was time..._

Rory gave my hand a soft squeeze as we saw district twelve's chariot roll into view and on it sat our districts tributes, Peeta Mellark and my sister- holding hands! I couldn't believe it Katniss never- _NEVER _holds anyone's hand-_ ever_. But that wasn't all. Katniss was wearing some kind of black jumpsuit lavished with sparkles, her makeup was done to perfection and her hair tied up in a more emphasised version of mum's braid. She looked stunning. _She. Was. On. Fire_.

And Peeta didn't look that bad either. They looked quite the pair. And I think it was fair to say that by the time Katniss and Peeta had been around the square, all the other tributes were knocked out of the water. The audience were going wild, screaming, cheering, chanting everyone wanted a piece of Katniss. The camera men showed the people learning over the railings, jumping up and down and just generally going crazy just to try and catch one of Katniss's kisses.

I couldn't believe it. Was that really _my_ sister? Was I really related to _her_. Just... wow... She looked Stunning, powerful and not forgetting beautiful. My sister the girl on fire. What had they done to her?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in practically forever, (I know how annoying that is) if I'm being honest I didn't know anyone was still reading this story. To the review who said hurry to the cave scene- I'll try, but I've already lost interest in this fan fic once!

Gale Pov

I watched the chariots pass the camera in order, anxiously awaiting whatever 'totally original' coal themed chariot passed containing Katniss. The tributes in a few of the previous districts looked ridiculous, I mean come on you're going to fight to the death in a couple of days and yet they were expected to parade around dressed like farmers or fishermen, not very threatening now is it?

I'd always hated this section of the games. As if it wasn't already enough that the majority of the tributes were going to be dead in the first few minutes of the opening games a few days later, they also had to wave and smile as if they'd chosen their fate, for the sake of putting on a show!

"Gale Katniss is on!" screamed Prim to get my attention, pulling me closer to one of the screens in placed in the district centre specially for the games, I must have been miles away. I'd agreed to watch the opening rally with what was left of her family, the rest of the town was also there, watching, waiting but we'd taken centre stage with an unrestricted view of the screen as the rest of the district stood behind us and Peeta's family with solemn, pitying expressions.

Not everyone, looked at us pityingly though, some believed that for the first time in twenty four years we actually had a chance at victor, I wished I could say I was among them. I believed in Katniss, I really did. I honestly thought that if anyone in district 12 had a chance at winning it would be her… but I knew in my heart it all depended on the careers.

The tributes from those districts had trained for this, they were sadistic and cruel and wouldn't bat an eyelid to killing someone, whereas Katniss would and that could be if anything, what kills her– I just hoped that a sense of self-preservation took over…

Katniss and Peeta's chariot came into view. At first the chariot looked nothing special, just black, like the clothes they were wearing until at the blink of an eye it burst into a magnificent flame. Cue everyone becoming very alarmed, "Oh my God they're on fire!" People behind me screamed, but neither of them looked alarmed which was when it clicked. It wasn't real fire, just a trick an illusion.

An illusion that caught everyone's attention. The crowds in the capital were going wild, all of the screens focused in on our chariot as if almost forgetting the others were there. Which was when it happened. They raised their arms in the air, showing off their hands which were firmly intertwined.

I frowned, as their chariot passed by unable to stop myself, watching as Katniss blew kisses at the cameras and Peeta waved with his free hand. Which was when it hit me, they were acting– they had to be, it was all a publicity stunt– I hoped. Prim stood beside me cheering for her sister, bringing me back once again.

Katniss Everdeen, the district shouted proudly, _the girl on fire_.


	11. Chapter 11

Gale

After all the pageantry of the chariot display, the next part of the games involved the training of the tributes sifting the strong from the weak, so that the capital could place accurate betting odds on each tributes head. Once again it made me sick, I deliberately stooped watching the games in previous years because of how corrupt it was, they wanted an audience- tough, I wasn't going to sit back and watch as children murdered each other.

It was a shame others didn't think this way. Would there even be a hunger games every year if people refused to watch? Too hard to say. This year however, once again I sat centre stage out of my respect for Katniss as her training score was about to be revealed to the world. This part of the game was crucial: score to low and you mark yourself out as a target, score high you mark yourself out as a potential ally to the careers- not that Katniss would ever ally them but she still needed to well if she was to receive any sponsors. It was all well and good being 'the girl on fire', if she got killed in the opening ceremony to a career…

I paid close attention to the first four tributes' scores from district one and two; as if Katniss were to come out of the games alive the careers would be her most fierce competition.

Glimmer - 9,

Marvel - 9,

Cato - 10,

Clove - 10,

All four scored extremely high scores; I was getting more and more worried for Katniss's chances by the minute.

I'll admit I wasn't really paying attention to the scores of the districts directly after the careers, they weren't the priority.

Another score that caught my eye was Rue's, the little girl from district 11. She scored a 7, not enough to really be of any competition to Katniss's chances, but still she was twelve years old! I couldn't help but wonder what exactly she'd shown the judges to earn her score. It wasn't the lowest but it still marked her out as a target.

Next was Peeta's score: 8, only just higher that Rue's. How long was baker's boy going to last in the arena with a score like that? I wondered absently as Katniss's score appeared on screen.

It was then that I exhaled the breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

11, she beaten the careers! The crowd hollered behind me, we had a chance this year, district 12 we had a chance of a victor! Katniss could come home! Overwhelmed I felt Prim slam into me, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"She can do it can't she Gale?" she asked, "She can come home," she stated testingly.

"Hopefully Prim," I rasped, "God I hope so,"


End file.
